Between Love and Death
by stephfarrow94
Summary: Kisame loves Zetsu but Zetsu is suicidally depressed and cant recognise Kisame's affection.  After trying to commit suicide Kisame saves his life and tries to help him but Zetsu seems to be too depressed for Kisame to do very much.  KisaZet Yaoi Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Kisame had always been the friendliest Akatsuki member. He was loud and playful, ferocious in battle and yet kind and gentle when others were in need of it. He was friends with every member. Well, all but one.

Zetsu had always been the outcast. The other members rarely spoke to him, and no one came near him if they could help it. Zetsu was the mysterious one, the one nobody cared for and certainly didn't notice.

But Kisame did. He always had.

**-XX-**

"Hello, Kisa-chan!" Tobi chirped happily as he ran past Kisame in his hurry to find Zetsu.

"Hello, Tobi-kun." Kisame grinned at the kid. "How are you feeling today?"

"Good, thank you, Kisa-chan!"

"That's excellent, Tobi-kun. Will you say hi to Zetsu for me?"

"Of course! He'll be so happy!"

Kisame grinned again, ruffling the kid's hair before leaving.

Tobi had been rescued from his abusive village just a few weeks ago by Zetsu. Ever since Zetsu had brought him back to the base and had showed him nothing but affection, Tobi had warmed up to him, making Zetsu the happiest he had been since he could remember. Tobi wasn't one to judge on looks or label people, and Tobi absolutely adored Zetsu. In return, Zetsu offered Tobi safety and love.

When Tobi did find Zetsu in his bedroom that morning his young, traumatised mind was set into overdrive.

"Zet-san?" Tobi whimpered, kneeling down next to his idol. Zetsu's eyes were closed and he didn't appear to be breathing. "Are you okay? Answer me, Zet-san!"

Tobi had grown frantic, shaking the unresponsive Zetsu's shoulder roughly and screaming his name. His noise eventually brought Kisame in.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" he asked, kneeling next to Tobi worriedly to poke at Zetsu.

"Is he going to be okay, Kisa-chan?" Tobi whimpered, his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I'm not sure... I think he's been poisoned."

Kisame, trying his best not to scare Tobi more, picked him up and gently slung Zetsu over his shoulders, carrying him to Sasori's room.

"Tobi," Kisame said to the boy trailing behind him, "be a good boy and inform Sasori for me?"

"Hai!" And with that, Tobi had taken off.

Now that Tobi was gone, Kisame could go about things more urgently.

"Don't you dare die on me, Zetsu!" Kisame growled, quickening his pace. A pained moan answered him. "Are you conscious, Zetsu?"

"Mm..."

Kisame growled again. Zetsu, by nature, was a silent man. He never spoke to anyone but Pein and Tobi, and even then he rarely spoke unless spoken to first. Kisame didn't see how this situation would be any different.

"Zetsu, talk to me! Who did this to you?"

_"Don't touch us..." _Zetsu moaned. _"Put us down..."_

"No! You need urgent medical attention!"

"Do... not..." Zetsu's voice was becoming more and more slurred, weak.

After what felt like hours, Kisame had made it to Sasori's room and found that Tobi had just finished sobbing the story to an uninterested Sasori.

"Sasori-san," Kisame called, stepping in the room urgently. "Quick! He's weak!"

Sasori shrugged. "So?"

**"He's been poisoned, Sasori! He needs you!"**

"…Lay him on the work bench, Kisa-kun." Sasori said in monotone.

Kisame did so, hearing the loud moan from the usually silent man.

"Zet-san!" Tobi cried, tears streaming down his face.

"For goodness' sake, Sasori-san! If you don't do something he's gonna die!"

As Sasori was about to reply with 'not my problem' he was interrupted by Tobi's screaming.

"Zet-san, don't die!" With this, Tobi fled the room, crying harder, screaming out for Konan. "Konan-sama, Zet-san is gonna die!"

"Poor Tobi!" Kisame exclaimed, looking horrified at Sasori; killing people was one thing, but... "He's only a boy!"

"He's got to learn about death someday."

"He's a nine-year-old boy who was almost beaten to death by his own village! I'm sure he knows plenty!"

"Sasori!" A female voice called from down the hall. "What's this about Zet-sama being poisoned?"

An angry Konan and Pein appeared in the doorway with Tobi hiding timidly behind them, tears marking their way down his pale cheeks.

"You will heal Zet-kun. Now!" Pein shouted, anger in his voice, but Kisame didn't blame him; he was close to Zetsu, after all.

"He's disgusting!" Sasori exclaimed. "I will not tou-"

"Zet-kun!" Pein cried, drawing all attention over to the Kusa-nin.

Pein, Konan, Tobi and Kisame hurried to their comrade's side as Zetsu began coughing up blood and nearly convulsing.

"Fuck!" Pein cried out in distress. "His internal organs have already been damaged! Hurry up Sasori!"

With a sigh Sasori approached Zetsu, using his chakra to find the poison. It didn't take long at all, and the other four Akatsuki members could only watch and wait.

"Hmm..." Sasori muttered, analysing the poison closely.

"What is it?" Pein asked, concern in his voice; Sasori was a master of poisons, so if he didn't know…

"It's strange... this poison... Zetsu came to me asking me for a vial yesterday..."

"You're saying he poisoned himself?" Konan gasped. "No!"

"Yes. I made this poison the day before I gave Zetsu a vial."

"Don't just stand there! Make an antidote!"

"There is one problem..." Sasori didn't seem to care very much about the situation and only examined his nails, scratching them lightly against his shirt.

"What may that be?" Pein asked warily.

"There is no antidote as of yet, and even if I try and make one, well... this is a fast-acting poison. He most likely won't make it."

"Zet-san!" Tobi screamed, running to his mentor and trying to wrap his skinny arms around Zetsu.

Kisame stopped him, pulling him away from the Kusa-nin. "Don't touch him, kiddo. We can't put any unnecessary strain on his body."

Tobi nodded, snivelling pitifully, instead hugging Kisame.

"Find the antidote, Sasori!" Pein screamed.

"Relax, Zet-sama," Konan whispered gently, wiping all the sweat from Zetsu's forehead gently.

Zetsu's eyes snapped open again. _"Don't touch us!" _he cried out weakly, fear in his eyes, his voice laced with it. _"We don't want to be touched!"_

"Shh... Relax..." Konan tried once again to get her hands on Zetsu's body but he only freaked out more.

"Stop, Konan-chan," Pein said. "That will only help the poison spead."

"Argh!" Zetsu screamed. His hands went to his tummy, hunching over.

"Zet-san!" Tobi screamed again, struggling in Kisame's hold.

Zetsu's eyes, glazed over with tears, turned to Tobi, immediately filling with affection despite the agony running through his body.

"T-tobi is a g-g-good boy." He stuttered, smiling weakly, before his world turned black once more.


	2. Chapter 2

"How is he?"

_Voices… All those voices… Sound so familiar…_

"We won't know for sure just yet."

"When will we know for sure?"

"Once he drops dead. If he's still breathing within the next couple of months he should be okay. Not perfect, but alright."

"Hear that, Tobi?" _Tobi? _ "He may be alright!"

"Yay! Thank you, Saso-san!"

"Get off of me, brat!"

_Brat? Who dared call Tobi a brat?_

"He's waking up!"

"Be careful; he may lash out in confusion. He should be waking up confused and disoriented, and perhaps even frightened."

The blackness that had been all Zetsu could see was quickly replaced by blinding white light once his eyes adjusted once again.

"Oh..." Zetsu moaned, moving his black arm up to his face to shield his eyes.

"Tobi, be careful!" Zetsu frowned at Kisame's cry; what was Tobi doing?

Zetsu tensed up, feeling arms wrapping around him. "Zet-san!"

_"Ggmh oomph!" _Zetsu tried to tell Tobi to get off, but all that could come out was a strangled gargle. When the arms wouldn't leave he tried to take shelter in his flytrap.

"Zetsu, don't!" Zetsu didn't notice the urgency in Konan's voice as he closed the flytrap.

There was a snap as the flytrap closed and all of a sudden it was near impossible for Zetsu to breath. Just when the Kusa-nin thought he would pass out from the lack of oxygen, the flytrap was forced open and a white mask was placed over his mouth.

"It's an oxygen mask," Kisame explained sadly, pulling his hands away. "Your lungs were severely damaged from the poisoning. We had you on the mask but you cut the cord just then. Good thing we had an extra already set up."

Zetsu's eyes locked to the wall, avoiding all eye contact with the others in the room with him. He didn't care what anyone had to say to him right now; he had just wanted to die. Why did they have to but in and ruin everything?

_"We didn't want to be saved, you know..." _Zetsu mumbled. _"We wanted to die."_

Tobi started to cry as he heard this; he couldn't bear the thought of being without Zetsu. "I don't want you to die!" He cried out. "I love you! You're my best friend! And no one else tells Tobi that he's a good boy!"

Zetsu glanced at Tobi, sadness welling in the pits of his stomach. **"We... **_l-lo-care... _**about you, too, Tobi..."**

"Everyone, out!" Pein ordered after Zetsu had spoken, and his voice held such authority there was no room for argument. "I want to speak with Zet-kun alone."

Sasori left without one look back, Konan glanced warily at Zetsu, smiling sadly at him, before she left, but Tobi put up a fight, not wanting to part with his dear Zetsu.

"I don't want to go!" he shouted at Pein. "Tobi wants to stay here!"

"Tobi, go!" Pein demanded, pointing at the door.

"No!" Tobi childishly crossed his arms, pouting.

"Tobi! Kisame, get rid of him!"

"Come on, kiddo," Kisame said gently, grabbing Tobi's hand and pulling on it gently. "Zetsu wants you to listen to leader-sama."

"But I want to stay!" Tobi's eyes held such a sadness in them that Kisame felt his heart melting.

"I know you do, Tobi-kun, but you'll be a bad boy, and I know Zetsu doesn't want you to be a bad boy."

"But... Alright, Kisa-chan... Bye, bye, Zet-san..."

"Bye, Tobi." Zetsu wheezed out.

As soon as the door was closed, Pein began his questioning.

"What were you thinking, Zet-kun?" he asked, horror in his voice.

For almost every word in previous conversation that day, Zetsu's gentler and more frightened personality had been doing the talking, but now it was the nastier and harsher personality that wanted to put a few words in. **"What does it matter?" **Kuroi whispered. **"No one would miss us... Only **_Tobi."_

"No, Zet-kun, you're wrong." Pein said quietly. "What makes you think that?"

_"We can see it in their eyes. _**We disgust all the others. **_We just want to be lo - to be cared about. _**No one else here will. Only **_Tobi. And _**maybe **_you, Pein-sama..."_

"I _do _love you, Zet-kun!" Pein exclaimed. "I love all my subordinates here in the Akatsuki! And you... you're my favourite."

"Liar. _Konan-sama _**is your favourite."**

"You know what?" Zetsu looked up in slight confusion. "You're half right. Konan-chan is my favourite out of everyone here, but she's not my subordinate. We've been together since we were kids; what do you expect?"

Zetsu sighed and looked away, rolling onto his side and trying to go to sleep. He felt bad about disrespecting Pein but at that minute he could've cared less; he didn't want to do anything except do what he had set out to do; die.

Pein sighed, and Zetsu heard him shuffling around behind him. "Zetsu, I'll do what I must to keep you alive even if you hate me for it." The ginger spoke softly, approaching Zetsu from said man's blind spot.

-LINEBREAK-

Kisame had taken Tobi into his room to distract the child from his thoughts. Itachi was in the room as well, lying on his bed reading his Icha Icha book, but as long as Tobi was quiet, Kisame knew that Itachi wouldn't mind.

"Kisa-chan?" Tobi asked, putting down the bottle of fish food he had been using to feed Kisame's fish with on the fish tank's lid.

"Hmm?"

"Pein-sama has been in the room with Zet-san a long time... what do you think they're talking about?"

"He'll just be asking Zetsu about what happened is all... He was really worried about the poisoning." Kisame petted Tobi's head, trying to comfort him. "It's nothing to worry about."

"What happened?" Itachi asked, looking up from his book, the first actual words he had spoken all day apart from 'hn'.

"Zet-san was poisoned!" Tobi cried dramatically, making Itachi flinch as the high-pitched sound hurt his sensitive ears.

"Is he alright?" Though Itachi was asking for Zetsu's wellbeing, he didn't look concerned at all, nor did he sound concerned. It was like he was just asking for the sake of it.

"I thought you didn't like Zetsu, 'tachi-kun?" Kisame grinned, always up for trying to crack Itachi's emotionless mask – though he hadn't managed to do that yet, he hadn't given up.

"It's not that, it's just -"

There was a knock on the bedroom door before Itachi could finish his sentence and Pein stepped in, he himself wearing an emotionless expression. The ginger looked different to Tobi – more dishevelled and seemingly worked up about something. It seemed like Pein had been in some sort of fight before he arrived at the room – or at least that was what Tobi's childish innocence was comparing it to.

"Zets-kun is ready for you, Tobi," Pein said gently to the young boy, looking at Itachi curiously; it wasn't every day you heard him speak.

"Why is your hair messy, Pein-sama?" Tobi questioned innocently, tilting his head; his curiosity did tend to get the better of him.

"No reason." Pein's voice was cold as he answered the question, narrowing his eyes. "Go now."

Tobi obeyed happily, forgetting all about his curiosity and he ran down the corridor to the medical ward, looking forward to being with Zetsu again.

Back in the bedroom, Kisame glared at Pein while Itachi returned back to his book, having no interest in anything else going on around him anymore. "What the fuck did you do to him?" Kisame hissed at Pein.

Pein smirked, running his hand through his messy hair. "He's my subordinate, Kisa-kun; I can do what I want to him. Besides, I don't see you claiming him."

Kisame's eyes narrowed at these words; what was Pein talking about? If he were speaking of what the Kiri-nin was thinking he was…. Kisame's hands clenched at the mere thought, itching to grab Samehada; he refused to allow anyone else to touch _his _Zetsu.

-LINEBREAK-

Tobi neared the medical ward, so excited to be able to talk to Zetsu again. He pushed open the door, grinning from ear to ear, only to find out that Zetsu was fast asleep.

"Oh, he's sleeping," Tobi whispered sadly to himself, walking over quietly to the bed. "Have a good sleep, Zet-san."

Tobi began to pull the covers over Zetsu but stopped when he realised that Zetsu was sweating as well as shaking; why would he be cold when it was only luke-warm inside the room?

"Zet-san is shaking, but also sweating? Hmm..." Tobi couldn't seem to work out how Zetsu could shake and sweat at the same time.

"Tobi?" Zetsu whispered tiredly, cracking his eyelids open ever so slightly. Tobi figured that Zetsu had awoken at his voice.

"Yeah?" Tobi smiled. "Did Tobi wake you?"

"_No. Please, Tobi_... **be a good boy and find Konan-sama for me." **Zetsu's voice was almost pleading.

"Okie-dokie, Zet-san!" Tobi said happily, running out of the room without a second thought; all he wanted to do was please his master.

-LINEBREAK-

"_And then he - he_... **He said he was going to give us what we needed to feel better...**" Zetsu whispered, avoiding Konan's gaze, not even an hour later; as promised, Tobi had found Konan and they had both returned to Zetsu together, only to find Zetsu crying. _"... He didn't hurt us... but he did it because we didn't say no... _**He was only trying to help...** _He promised he wouldn't do it again because it made us upset..."_

"Zet-sama, I..." Konan's mind was in circles as she listened to what Zetsu was telling her about Pein. Pein couldn't have... "Why would Nagato...?"

Tobi tugged on Konan's sleeve, trying to gain her attention. He was so confused as to the entire conversation. "Who is Nagato? What did Pein-sama do to Zet-san? I don't understand."

For Zetsu, breathing was difficult as he tried to speak, and his distress was only making it harder. He was wheezing and coughing as he once-again laid down some rules for Tobi. "**We do not want **_Tobi to know _**about this, Konan-sama**."

"Why can't I know?" Tobi pouted sadly, looking hurt. "Tobi's a good boy; he won't tell anyone!"

"_We know, Tobi, just _-" Zetsu begun to hack furiously, blood spurting with the force of the coughs, clutching his chest as Konan laid him back down, placing the oxygen mask over his mouth once more.

"Try not to get too worked up, Zets-sama," Konan said gently. "It's not good for you; especially in this condition."

Before Zetsu had a chance to reply, the door was thrown open and Kisame entered, looking angry and yet concerned. "Zetsu! I know what happened! I am so, so sorry!"

"Kisa-san," Zetsu said weakly, "_not in front of my subordinate_. **We'll tell him one day but **_he's too young to understand right now."_

Kisame bowed respectfully before straightening up and walking to the bed, sitting down on the chair beside Konan. "As you wish. Zetsu, please understand that if there is anything at all I can do to help, please don't hesitate to ask."

Zetsu closed his eyes with a sigh, nodding. "Thank you."

Kisame smiled before gasping as Zetsu groaned and shifted in pain.

"Kisa-kun," Konan said gently to Kisame, "he needs to rest. We'll let Tobi stay with him."

Kisame nodded sadly. "Okay… I'll come back later, Zetsu. I'll see you around. Bye, Tobi-kun."

"Bye, Kisa-chan, Konan-sama!" Tobi cried, hugging them both before going back to his master's side.

"Bye, Tobi." Konan smiled, petting the boy's hair lovingly.

Exiting the room, Konan quietly closed the door behind her. She turned to Kisame just a few minutes away from the medical ward, a stoic expression on her face. "I know how you feel about Zet-sama," she whispered, sympathy coating her voice. "It must be hard for you, right now."

Kisame nodded, frowning. "I don't know how to make him see... I mean, the poor thing has had such a horrible life... He can't trust anyone completely; he'll never understand."

"Kisa-kun, don't give up hope; Zet-sama needs someone like you in his life. I truly believe that you could rescue him from his past if you try hard enough. Tobi won't be enough; he'll only be able to bring Zetsu's trust back a little, but Tobi will never be able to heal Zetsu in the way he needs it. That's your job; to work out how Zetsu needs to be healed and then heal him."

Kisame nodded. He wouldn't let Zetsu down; he would show Zetsu love and compassion and help Zetsu move on from his past. He would give Zetsu all the therapy the younger male needed, all the support he could give Zetsu. He wouldn't let Zetsu fall a second time.

**A/N No, Pein DIDNT rape Zetsu, okay? It did get that far but as far as Pein knew Zetsu was consenting to it; he was only trying to help. **


	3. Chapter 3

After a week of recovering in the medical ward, Zetsu had been moved back into his room. Tobi had stayed with him the entire time through the recovery and the only other visitors he had received apart from Tobi were Kisame, Pein and Konan.

Zetsu had slept for most of the week, only waking up to go to the bathroom, feed, or have his medication. Tobi, being the only 'Akatsuki good boy', had been 'helping' Zetsu with these tasks, much to Zetsu's discomfort when Tobi laid the bedpan between Zetsu's legs and grabbed his member to 'help him aim'.

Kisame and Konan had walked in on this happening once again in Zetsu's bedroom, and they both began laughing uncontrollably. Konan had pulled Tobi away from the bed, asking him to go wash his hands and Kisame grinned, pulling up a chair beside the bed.

"It's okay to piss; he's gone," laughed Kisame.

Zetsu blushed, looking away. "…_We find it hard to go with people watching us..." _

"Oh, sorry, Zets-sama," Konan apologized, turning around to face away from the bed so Zetsu could have privacy. Kisame followed suit.

The sound of Zetsu's business rang through the bedroom and Zetsu sighed in content when he finished.

"Done," Zetsu whispered, reaching down to pull his underwear and pants back up.

Kisame waited for Zetsu's pants to be done up before he reached under and grabbed the bed pan. He placed it on the desk in the corner for Tobi to clean up later once he returned.

Konan turned back around to smile at Zetsu. "How are you feeling?" She asked, reaching out to stroke Zetsu's hair.

"_Still terrible." _Zetsu mumbled, sighing._ "_**Can you bring us stronger medicine tonight?"**

"Of course." Konan smiled again. "I'll bring it in with your dinner."

Zetsu sighed. _"I hate this... _**It's not fair! If you all just minded you own business - **_it's not their fault! They were just worried! _**Oh, sure, act like they're all the heroes in this - it's their fault that we even tried it in the first place!"**

Kisame got to his feet angrily, hurt by Zetsu's argument with himself. "Stop it, Zetsu!" he shouted. "How dare you even want to think of dying! You're being selfish!"

"K-kisa-chan?" Tobi whimpered, appearing in the doorway. "Y-you're scaring me!" Tears welled up in Tobi's eyes as the boy cowered, ready to flee at any moment. Where had the kid even come from, anyway?

"No more, Kisame," Konan warned with a motherly tone, glancing over at Tobi. "He's already seen enough of violence and hatred in his own village; he doesn't need it here! You can't be so loud or threatening, and you know that! Just calm down!"

Kisame felt terrible. He opened his arms, allowing Tobi to fall into them if he wanted to. The boy did, running to Kisame, hugging him tightly and beginning to cry loudly.

"Don't cry, Tobi," Zetsu said gently, weakly. "It's alright... **you know no one here will hurt you**..."

"Zets-san..." Tobi sobbed, squeezing Kisame tightly in his distress.

"I'll take him outside," Konan offered, pulling Tobi out of Kisame's hold and into her arms, carrying him to the doorway.

Zetsu nodded, watching as Konan left the room with his subordinate. _"We love that kid..."_

"I know you do, Zetsu," Kisame chuckled, grinning. "I think it's great that you have someone to talk to."

**"He's a good boy; **_we can't understand how anyone could hurt him like his village has."_

Kisame shook his head angrily; he couldn't stand the mistreatment Tobi had received; it made him absolutely disgusted to call himself a human. "I know. Was he sexually abused?"

"No." Zetsu sighed in relief. **"But that's probably the only thing that didn't happen to him…"**

"Either way, what they've done to him is fucking sick," Kisame muttered. "Treating a kid like scum just because he acted different than the other kids…"

Zetsu nodded, frowning sadly. When he found Tobi, the boy was terrified of him and Zetsu found it very hard to get near Tobi because the boy was so scared of him and his presence. All Tobi was expecting from Zetsu was a beating or cruel words, and it hurt Zetsu so much to know that Tobi was so scarred because that was all he had known back in his village.

"Hey..." Kisame started slowly, trying to soothe the now-distressed Zetsu. "I know you've had it rough yourself. If you ever need to talk you can come to me. I'm not like the others. I'll listen and support you until you can move on. I know you're like this because of your past."

Zetsu rolled onto his side, not sure what to say. "...Thanks..." he whispered after a while. _"...I know I can trust you..."_

Kisame smiled, leaning over and ruffling Zetsu's affectionately. "I'm glad that you do, Zetsu… I'm glad that you do…"

-LINEBREAK-

It took Zetsu several months before he could leave the bed for extended periods of time, but he was still being confined to his bed unless he needed to go to the bathroom or was going to the kitchen to prepare some food. Though everyone knew that a little exercise would be good for the Kusa-nin, Pein was worried that Zetsu would hurt himself so he tried to limit Zetsu's physical activities as much as he could.

Now that Zetsu was well enough to leave the bed without needing someone to supervise him, though, he was taking care of Tobi again. Knowing that Tobi had been unwell himself the last week or two, he decided to just sit down and relax with the boy instead of doing something too vigorous with him.

Letting Tobi pick the television channel, they sat on the couch, cuddled together. The boy had picked some sort of weird movie, and it didn't take long for Tobi to fall fast asleep from his exhaustion, resting his head in Zetsu's lap and sucking his thumb. Zetsu smiled at the sight, stroking the soft hair lovingly.

Kisame walked into the room, eating a stick of dango, and grinned when he saw Tobi. That kid was just adorable.

"Kid asleep?" he whispered to Zetsu, sitting on the arm of the couch beside him.

"Yeah." Zetsu looked up at Kisame and smiled softly. "**He's been sick, hasn't he?"**

"The flu." Kisame confirmed, throwing his now-empty sick at the trashcan in the corner. "He's better now. Konan was looking after him."

Before Zetsu could reply, Pein called him and Tobi to his office over the P.A, and he sounded frustrated. Kisame and Zetsu shared a quick glance.

Zetsu growled. "When's Tobi's asleep, too. **Typical."**

Zetsu placed his hands under Tobi's arms, lifting him gently and carefully to cuddle him against his chest, placing one arm under his knees and the other supporting his back, carrying him bridal style.

Tobi woke up with a start once Zetsu had begun to walk, and he seemed scared. "Z-zetsu-san?" he shrieked, fear in his voice. "W-what's going on?"

"Shh..." Zetsu soothed lovingly. "_It's alright. Pein-sama wants to see us in his office; that's all_."

"Oh..." Tobi instantly relaxed, smiling warmly up at Zetsu before nestling into Zetsu's chest, sucking his thumb again as he closed his eyes and let the warmth take over him. Zetsu smiled, kissing Tobi's forehead.

When Zetsu opened Pein's office door and stepped in with an again-sleeping Tobi, Pein looked grim.

"Zetsu," he began, his voice serious. "We have to get rid of Tobi. I want you to take him back to his village."

Zetsu gasped – why was Pein asking this of him!. _"What?" _

"His village is looking for him and is a threat to the Akatsuki because of this. Give him back. Now."

_"No! Don't make us _**get rid of him!" **Zetsu pleaded, tearing up; he just couldn't bear the mere thought of parting with his precious Tobi. Because of these loud pleas, Tobi had woken up, and he didn't look happy.

"Zetsu!" Pein shouted, getting angry. "How can you weigh everyone else's lives against just one useless being? The Akatsuki is _not _a babysitting organization, and right now, that's all we are with him! You're not well enough to train him right now so all he is is a hindrance to us all! Take him back now and you can retrieve him when you're able to care properly for him again."

Zetsu shook his head, his eyes full of anger. **"I won't take him back to all that abuse!"**

"Zetsu, if you won't take him back, I'll dispose of him right now myself."

Zetsu shivered, trying to ignore Tobi's sobs and cries; he didn't want to leave, either.

"I don't want to go back!" Tobi exclaimed, sobbing into Zetsu's chest. "Don't take me back, please! Tobi wants to stay with Zetsu-san!"

Zetsu knew Pein wouldn't hesitate to kill Tobi; there was nothing he could do. Zetsu sighed, giving in; if Pein was giving him the option of returning for Tobi later, he would take that over letting the leader kill Tobi and forever separating them. "...Fine... _I'll return him tomorrow…"_

Pein nodded in approval. "Good, but take him back now and you return for the boy once you're fit enough to tend to his needs properly."

Zetsu held Tobi tightly to his body, trying to comfort the crying boy as he left the office. It just so happened that Kisame was passing through the hallway and saw them both crying. He stopped, running to Zetsu's side, his face worried.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, stern, but at the same time relaxing.

_"We..." _Zetsu sobbed, not knowing what else to do. _"We have to give Tobi back to his village..."_

Kisame gasped. He knew just how much Tobi meant to Zetsu, and he certainly didn't want to see the little ball of sunshine leaving, either. As Kisame was mourning internally for Tobi's leaving, an idea formed in Kisame's head, and if it all went well, Zetsu might just love Kisame instead.

"Zetsu," Kisame began with a smile, "we don't have to take Tobi back because I know where we can hide him."

Zetsu looked up in disbelief; had he really heard right? "Really?"

"Yes." Kisame chuckled, reaching out and messing up Tobi's hair fondly. "Just make sure you bring his blanket and pillow. You get those things and whatever else he wants to take with him and I'll prepare him some food for tomorrow so he won't go hungry."

Zetsu grinned happily at Kisame, running to Tobi's room to gather the boy's things. Kisame went to the kitchen, grabbing food that he knew Tobi liked and chucked it all into a container, running back to meet Zetsu. They would have to do this quick and return before Pein realized that Kisame was missing as well; it could raise unwanted questions for both him and Zetsu and potentially lead to Tobi being found hidden instead of returned. If that happened… Kisame shuddered only thinking about it.

He met Zetsu in the hallway, holding Tobi with one arm and the boy's blanket and pillow under the other arm. Zetsu quickly explained he would take Tobi anything else that the boy wanted tomorrow if he could make it.

"Let's go," Kisame said, leading the way to the future hiding place.

-LINEBREAK-

The three had travelled for two hours, as quickly as they could manage, before arriving at a clearing in the thick forest. Kisame smiled at Zetsu, stopping and grabbing the younger male's hand and leading him into a clearing.

Zetsu gasped at what he saw. It was beautiful. There was a huge, crystal clear lake in the middle, of a field with short, green grass with flowers and other plants blooming everywhere with rabbits and other small animals running around in the clearing.

"Over here," Kisame whispered, brushing his mouth seductively against Zetsu's ear.

Zetsu jumped at the contact, shivering, before following eagerly towards an old, ran-down house. Zetsu rubbed his eyes; why was something so sore to the eye in such a beautiful place?

"Here?" He said, whispering now that Tobi was asleep again.

Kisame nodded, pushing open the rusty door. "It's the only place that no one ever comes to. He'll be safe here until you can bring him back. I promise. No one else knows about this place because no one ever comes this far into the forest."

Zetsu nodded, stepping into the filthy house and into a far corner of what appeared to be the living room. He grimaced at the sight; the floorboards were absolutely filthy, cobwebs hanging from the roof and every corner of the room, and the windows could hardly be seen out of. Zetsu knelt down with a grunt of pain, sitting Tobi on the floor against the wall as he laid the boy's blanket on the floor, trying to make a comfortable bed for him.

"Tobi..." he whispered, shaking the sleeping boy gently as he laid him under the blanket, placing the boy's head on the pillow. _"Wake up, Tobi..."_

Tobi opened his eyes slowly, blinking. He yawned. "Zets-san?"

Zetsu smiled weakly at Tobi, grabbing the boy's hand and squeezing it tightly. _"This is where you'll be staying, Tobi... We'll come visit you every day we can; I promise."_

Tobi felt tears spill down his cheeks and he nodded, hugging Zetsu tightly. "Tobi loves you, Zetsu-san..."

"We love you, too, Tobi-kun. Now get some rest."

Tobi nodded, laying back down on the blanket and closing his eyes. Zetsu stood, wiping at tears in his eyes and turning to Kisame.

"**This house is filthy," **he said, grimacing. _"Yes... there are rats running around, Kisame... is it really safe for him, here?"_

"Of course, Zetsu. I give you my word." Kisame seemed sincere when he spoke, but even Kisame doubted how hygienic this place would be for Tobi.

Zetsu nodded, approaching Kisame slowly and wrapping his arms around the older male. He didn't care if he barely knew Kisame; he needed to be comforted.

Kisame smirked, holding Zetsu back tightly. This was the kind of contact he wanted with Zetsu, but he knew he wouldn't be able to have more… intimate contact until Zetsu trusted him enough. Oh well - he was content with the younger male hugging him, crushing his body against his.

If only they knew that leaving Tobi here was one of the worst things they could have done, not only for Tobi, but for Zetsu, as well

**A/N The next chapter is going to be really sad but very important for the plot, so make sure you have tissues ready when the next chapter is posted. **

**Zetsu is slowly getting used to Kisame and trusts him by now, and the story is actually moving along quicker than I was expecting it too :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Get your tissues ready; this chapter gets very sad at the end**

It had been two weeks since Kisame and Zetsu left Tobi at the abandoned house. Zetsu visited Tobi every day he could, bringing him food and new play toys and books to read so he wouldn't be bored and stayed with him for as long as he could before having to return back to base.

Kisame sometimes joined Zetsu when he did this and it had helped Zetsu get to know Kisame a little better. Zetsu was able to trust Kisame enough not to harm him when they were alone together and often stayed with Kisame at the base, talking to him and telling him little things about himself.

But something was about to happen that would change Zetsu's life forever.

Tobi tossed and turned in his makeshift bed almost three weeks later, a bad feeling taking over him. Looking at the little clock Zetsu had bought for Tobi, it was three-twelve in the morning. Groaning in annoyance, Tobi closed his eyes, trying desperately to go to sleep. Zetsu had promised to take Tobi into town so he could get some new clothes and things to play with and he wanted to get as much sleep as he could so he could be as happy as possible.

The scraping of the door being opened made Tobi jump and hide under his blankets. Zetsu nor Kisame would visit him at this hour... someone must have gotten in.

"Please be another rat..." Tobi whispered to himself, reaching out from under the blankets and grabbing the kunai Zetsu had given him for protection.

He heard the sound of footsteps and Tobi wanted to run and hide; it wasn't Zetsu; he had spent so much time with the older male that he knew exactly how Zetsu walked.

"W-who's there...?" Tobi had poked his head out timidly from under the blanket and called out in fright.

The footsteps stopped for a minute before laughter sounded around the abandoned house. Tobi squealed, hiding under the blanket again. The footsteps followed Tobi and as Tobi shook and trembled, crying from his fright, he heard the footsteps stop right beside him.

"Trying to hide, are we?" Tobi heard a man laugh from beneath his faux protection. "Well, that's not going to work!"

Tobi screamed as the blanket was ripped from over him and someone grabbed him by the throat, picking him up and pinning him to the wall, choking him. From what Tobi could see, it was a male, and he had a mark on his arm. Zetsu had told him about this mark, and even showed him a picture of it; it was the automatic mark of an escaped criminal.

**To read the full version of this scene, please go to my adultfanfiction account**

-LINEBREAK-

Zetsu woke up with a start. He felt something was very wrong with Tobi and no matter how much he tried to shake the feeling, it just got worse.

Glancing over at the corner where Tobi had once slept in, he gulped, knowing he was risking his life for what he was about to do. Jumping out of bed, Zetsu chucked some clothes on before fastening his robe. Forgetting about his footwear, he ran from the base to Tobi's hideout. He could have cared less that Pein would probably kill him if he knew Zetsu had left without permission but none of that mattered; Tobi's life was much more important than his.

Zetsu ran with all his might but a presence soon caught up to him. "Hey, Zetsu, wait!"

Zetsu turned to face Kisame. The older male looked concerned. "Are you running away, Zetsu?"

Zetsu shook his head. "I think something's wrong with Tobi; I've gotta make sure!"

Kisame nodded, knowing that even if Zetsu got to Tobi and found Tobi fine, he would still come back next time even if he felt the tiniest thing was wrong; that was just how much Zetsu loved and cared for Tobi.

They travelled in silence for a while before Zetsu broke the silence. _"Why are you out here, Kisame? _**You know Pein could kill you for leaving without telling him."**

Kisame shrugged. "He knows I'm out here; I asked to have a while out before everyone went to bed and he said to be back by dinnertime tonight."

Zetsu nodded, not saying anything else, but Kisame understood. Zetsu wasn't really concerned about Kisame - he was just trying to take his mind off of Tobi for a few seconds.

-LINEBREAK-

**Again, full version is on adultfanction**

"Check Tobi, Kisame!" Zetsu screamed, his face full of anger.

Kisame did as he was told, hearing Zetsu tearing the stranger apart, and as he checked Tobi he found the child to have stopped breathing.

"Shit." he muttered under his breath, taking his cloak off and wrapping Tobi tightly in it, seeing Tobi was bleeding buckets of blood.

As he looked around, he saw the scene, and Kisame _shivered. _There were bloody handprints everywhere, Tobi's toys were knocked everywhere, some of them splattered with blood, his orange and black blanket was stained in it, and there was so much blood on the ground in puddles that Kisame was surprised he hadn't slipped over in any of it.

He laid Tobi on his back, trying his best to remember how to perform CPR. Pumping the boy's chest, he heard some of the bones crack under stress but when he breathed into Tobi's mouth, the boy began breathing again.

Kisame looked over to Zetsu to find he was done with the person who had done this to Tobi. "Zetsu, Tobi needs help, ASAP!" he said. "Get Tobi's things and I'll get him back to the base as quick as I can; I can travel faster than you."

Zetsu nodded, gathering Tobi's things and placing them all in the plastic bags Tobi liked to collect, making sure he had grabbed everything that belonged to Tobi before chasing after Kisame as quick as he could go.

-LINEBREAK-

Kisame smashed the base door open, screaming for help, and lights flickered on from every bedroom, but the only person Kisame wanted to see was Konan.

He threw Tobi into Konan's arms the second she left her bedroom, and Konan, seeing how badly beaten Tobi was, rushed him into the medical ward. She laid him down on the bed, and the only person she allowed in the room with them was Kisame. She didn't even let Pein in, though that might have been a good thing; Pein would have made Kisame into sushi if he saw that Tobi was back because of him.

-LINEBREAK-

Zetsu made it back to the base as soon as he could, throwing Tobi's belongings into his own bedroom before running to the medical ward and opening the door. He stepped in, ready to ask how Tobi was doing, but he stopped as he saw the entire base in there, heads hung low, and sensing the gloomy atmosphere.

"K-kisame..." Zetsu stuttered, almost too scared to ask anything. "T-tobi..."

Kisame glanced at Zetsu and Zetsu could see the concern in the shark-man's eyes. Kisame sighed before getting to his feet and walking Zetsu out of the ward.

"Kisame, please..." Zetsu begged; the silence was killing him.

"Zetsu..." Kisame didn't know how to say this. "...Didn't you see the sheet over Tobi...?"

Zetsu gasped, feeling as if his heart had just shattered and his life and one motivation for living had been ripped cruelly away from him. He dropped to his knees in shock, not knowing what to say. What could be said, really?

Kisame knelt down next to Zetsu, bringing the younger male into a tight hug, knowing no words could have soothed the pain Zetsu was feeling right now. Tobi's last words before the boy had died rang in Kisame's head. _Please tell Zet-san that Tobi loves him... Tobi doesn't blame Zetsu-san; he loves Zetsu-san too much to ever hate him._

-LINEBREAK-

Zetsu had been so distraught by Tobi's death that he had locked himself away in his room, not eating, drinking, not even showering or going to the toilet anymore. Kisame had done all he could for Zetsu but it just wasn't enough; Zetsu didn't care about anything anymore – especially about his wellbeing.

Zetsu, the day after Tobi's death, had gone into the medical ward, picking up Tobi's stone cold body from under the sheet and hugging him tightly, cradling him as if the boy was sleeping, and he shed tears. He hugged Tobi, sobbing into the dead boy's hair, stroking his body as if his touches would wake him up from a deep sleep.

"Tobi, I'm..." Both sides of Zetsu whispered simultaneously. "I'm so sorry I failed you, Tobi... I failed you... We failed you... please, forgive us, Tobi... We love you so much...! We're just so sorry!"

Kisame stood in the doorway, knowing it was best not to separate Zetsu from the corpse so soon. Instead, he watched as Zetsu broke into hysterics, rocking the body back and forth as he eventually cried himself to sleep.

The day after that, Kisame knew something had to be done. He had never seen Zetsu like this before. Tobi's belongings were stored neatly in Tobi's corner of the room and the poor male wouldn't even leave the medical ward, and when Pein tried to take Tobi's body from him to throw out to the crows, all hell broke loose. Zetsu had gone crazy, threatening to kill Pein if he dared leave Tobi's body to just be eaten like some feral rabbit.

Kisame thought about what he could do for Zetsu, and he approached him just three days after Tobi's death with a special offer.

"How about I help you bury him?" Kisame had said gently, putting a hand on Zetsu's shoulder.

Zetsu nodded reluctantly, crushing the body against his chest. "Where...?"

"Where did Tobi like it best? Or have any particular happy memory?"

"... In my greenhouse... He loved it there... And that's... where Tobi finally let me approach him... Where we made friends... It's special to both of us..."

Kisame nodded, smiling softly at Zetsu. He extended a hand, waiting for the younger to take it, and he grinned when the younger did. He didn't try to take Tobi from Zetsu and he understood completely when Zetsu asked Kisame to dig the grave himself; Zetsu knew this was his last time to see Tobi's face, to hold him, to touch him, to just know Tobi had once existed and was his friend.

When the grave was dug in a corner of the greenhouse, Zetsu lowered him in, crying, but not trying to hide it. Kisame knew Zetsu wanted Tobi to know how much he was going to be missed.

Zetsu stood up straight after gently stroking Tobi's cheek, helping Kisame to pile the dirt on top of him. They sat there, looking at the grave, before Zetsu wandered off for a minute. Kisame watched as the younger man cut an assorted bunch of flowers from his plants before coming back to the grave and placing them on top of it.

"They were his favourite kind of flowers from my collection..." Zetsu explained softly to Kisame.

Kisame nodded, reaching down to grab hold of Zetsu and pull the man into a tight hug. He allowed Zetsu to cry into his chest and when he knew Zetsu was done, he smiled gently, tilting Zetsu's head up carefully and placing his lips on Zetsu's.

Zetsu looked surprised, but he didn't try to stop Kisame. Instead, he softly asked what that was about.

"Shh..." Kisame replied, closing his eyes and leaning in for another kiss. "Let me try and heal your pain... I love you, Zetsu..."

Zetsu blushed slightly as he allowed Kisame to kiss him. He knew Kisame was trying his best to help, and that Kisame wasn't lying about this. Well, Tobi was gone, but Kisame was here now, and Zetsu knew, in the deepest part of his soul, that Kisame wouldn't hurt him; he would love him in a way that Tobi had been unable to, and would help Zetsu heal.

They say time heals all wounds, but Zetsu didn't believe that for a second. No; what he believed in was love; love he had never experienced before, and if anyone tried to tell Zetsu he was wrong, he would use Tobi as an example. Without Tobi, Zetsu would be dead. Without Tobi, Zetsu wouldn't have gotten so close to Kisame. Without Tobi, Kisame wouldn't be sitting here right now, giving Zetsu something he had never had before.

Yes, time healed physical wounds but love mended wounds of the heart, and both Tobi and Kisame had proved that already to Zetsu.

**A/N So sad at the end :'( In the last few sentences I was trying to do something sad but yet beautiful, like you see in some of the movies, but I'm not sure if I did it as well as it was in my mind. The way I pictured it in my head was so hard to put into words but at least it turned out somewhat okay. **

**Oh, and never fear, there's still another chapter to go, but I think it might be the last one of this story, cause I didn't intend for this one to be as long as some of my other ones. **


	5. Chapter 5

It had been seven years since Tobi had passed away from his injuries. The first year had been very difficult for Zetsu, and if he didn't have Kisame there to take care of him, he would have killed himself.

Shortly after Tobi's death, the Akatsuki had begun dying off. Sasori was the first to go, followed by Hidan and Kakuzu. Neither Kisame nor Zetsu had expected Hidan and Kakuzu to fall, and Deidara died shortly after, attempting to kill Itachi's brother, Sasuke. Sasuke had won and moved on to kill Itachi next.

After Itachi died, Kisame and Zetsu began making plans to leave the Akatsuki, and that was when they had found out about a secret that Pein had fought desperately to keep from Zetsu. Tobi was raped and murdered because of the real leader of the Akatsuki, Madara. Madara had grown sick of the time Zetsu was wasting with Tobi when he could've been out training and doing his job, and he had broken out a criminal in order to kill Tobi off once they learned Zetsu and Kisame had disobeyed the order he gave Pein to give to them. How they had found out that Tobi had been hidden, neither Kisame nor Zetsu ever did find out.

Zetsu, not even aware there was someone else pulling the strings, had grown bitter and hateful, but thankfully, Kisame was there. That was about the time he and Kisame gotten together officially. Zetsu, although not yet ready to give all of himself to Kisame, allowed Kisame to kiss him and caress his body whenever he pleased.

It was when Pein and Konan died next just a year later that Kisame and Zetsu were ready to leave for good. Neither of them had any attachments left to the Akatsuki, and it was only Madara and themselves left anyway, now. In the attempt to escape Zetsu had been severely injured, but Kisame had protected Zetsu, getting him away from Madara and to safety.

They both had been rather shaken by Madara's sudden appearance and they both hated him for how he had treated Pein and the rest of the Akatsuki, and especially for Tobi's untimely death, and they both wanted to see Madara fall the way their own comrades did.

They travelled slowly to Konoha after Zetsu had healed enough to travel again, fully prepared to be killed in the attempt to use them to bring Madara down. As it happened, Tsunade had listened to their tales and made her decision; due to their honesty and willingness to turn against their own leader, she had allowed them to roam Konohagakure with their chakra sealed and ANBU watching their every move for a while until she trusted them not to cause any trouble.

They had been given their own home together in the village, their chakra unsealed, and after just a few months they heard that Madara had been killed off by Konoha and Sasuke had been brought back to his own village.

Kisame and Zetsu had lived in peace for a year with Tsunade making Zetsu anti-depressant medication, and once Zetsu was used to them, he had allowed Kisame to take him for the first time in their relationship.

It was only a few months later that Kisame had travelled back to the abandoned Akatsuki hideout with some ANBU accompanying him, gathering what photos and personal items he could recover of the other members, and placing Tobi's old belongings in several bags to bring back for Zetsu. The ANBU helped him return with all of this, and when he showed Zetsu, he had been so grateful he allowed Kisame to make love to him once again. Life had gotten better for the both of them, and they hoped it would stay like this forever.

-LINEBREAK-

It was on Kisame's birthday that Zetsu told Kisame something he had been dying to hear for all these years. They were sitting in the kitchen, eating the cake by themselves, quietly enjoying the others' presence.

"Kisame," Zetsu began, smiling happily - a true smile, "_we love _you."

Kisame smiled brightly, putting his cake down and leaning across the table to kiss Zetsu passionately. Zetsu smiled into the kiss, submitting easily, tugging on Kisame's hair gently.

"Where will we do it, tonight?" Zetsu asked simultaneously, blushing at the mere thought of making love.

Kisame smirked. "My pick, is it? Let's do it on the couch tonight."

Zetsu smiled happily, wrapping his arms around Kisame and allowing the older male to pick him up and carry him bridal style into the living room. Kisame gently laid Zetsu on the couch, climbing on top of him and grabbing the smaller man's cheeks with both hands, bringing their faces together and kissing him with all his love.

**There was a lemon here. Please go to my adultfanfiction account to read it.**


End file.
